Into the DC World
by MultifandomSonyeo
Summary: Into the DC World. When 18 year old Shaine Kingston lost her only family member, she found herself having a new one in another life! Join Shaine a.k.a Hikari as she solve mysteries with the Detective Boys, overthrow the Organization with the FBI and meet a certain green-eyed agent who gives her nothing but butterflies in her stomach. [Rated T for murder cases. Give it a try ]
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first long story. Do rate and review this so I'll know what to improve on! Yes yes, basically most of my fanfics will revolve around getting into the manga world cause I like it haha. Forgive me, aigoo.**

"Daaaamn! This chapter is sick! I've always known Subaru is Akai but the shock is still there."

I squealed as I read the next page, and the next until I've reached the last one. Apparently this was the last chapter and there'll be a week of waiting again for the next one. I put my phone away and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and imagined what could be happening next.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 6PM! Damn, I fell asleep. I got up and walked straight towards the dining room. Ugh no food. I called out my mom's name and when no one responded, I figured she was still in her job.

My mom and I have lived with just the two of us for 5 years now. My dad left us for another woman who has more money than all of our riches combined. After crying for several nights, Mom decided to move on. Now she's got a stable job at a talent agency firm, scouting teens with potential.

I was about to go out and buy dinner when the phone rang. I grabbed the phone and listened to the caller.

No.

I slammed the handle back down. The phone rang again and this time I just stared at it. Then it connected to our answering machine.

"This is Saint Mary's Hospital, Ms. Sarah Kingston is in critical condition."

I ran towards the said hospital, not caring about the weird looks people give me. No, no, I kept on thinking. My mom couldn't be in a hospital. My mom's fine. She's fine.

I arrived in front of the hospital without knowing how I even got there considering I was bad with directions. I stopped to catch my breath and to regain my composure. Calm down, Shaine. Calm down. I took deep breaths and entered the building.

"Excuse me," I said, "is there a Sarah Kingston admitted here?"

The receptionist looked at the computer and spoke softly, "Miss Kingston is in the Emergency Room. Please go to the second floor and wait for the result."

"May I ask what the hell- I mean what happened to her?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"She was caught in a hit-and-run accident. The police are now searching for the suspect and the doctors are doing their best to heal her," the nurse smiled sadly at me. I thanked her and took the stairs to the second floor.

I don't know how many hours have passed when the doctor came out of the Emergency room. I looked at him expectantly and all he gave me was his sad eyes. He slowly shook his head and apologized.

"We did all the things we could do. It was too late when she arrived. She lost too much blood... I'm sorry for your loss."

I couldn't quite digest the words said by the doctor. My mom... is gone? How.. how could that happen? I didn't even notice the tears falling out of my cheeks as I start running outside the hospital. No no no! This is not happening! I thought. There were a lot of things coming to my mind, the memories we had, the arguments that would let us say harsh words to each other and the love and care she gave me when I badly needed it.

I stopped in the middle of the road and let it all out. I cried, screamed, punched myself and cried.. hard. I couldn't even hear the constant honking of the truck that would supposedly end my life.

But instead, it gave me a new one

**Aaaah. What do you think? Hm? Hm? Gaaaah. *starts rolling on the floor* I'm so sorry I'm so random.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one :D Still a noob writer but rate and review please :D arigatou gozaimasu~**

"..san. Onee-san!" I heard a frantic shout of a little girl.

I regained my consciousness, slowly opening my eyes to look at the worried girl. Instead, what welcomed my eyes in the bright sun that almost blinded me.

Wait, sun?

That was weird, I was pretty sure it was six in the evening. There was no way I could've slept on the road for more than 15 hours.

I tried to sit up to focus more on what happened. I was on my way to buy dinner, but was stopped by a phone call, saying my mom was caught in an accident. And then..

Without knowing, I started bawling my eyes out again. My mom.. was gone. Forever. I tried to calm myself and remember what happened next. There was a truck coming towards me and then blackout.

I wiped my tears but failed to stop them. I was about to die, why was I saved? I should've been with my mother now, but still I'm going to suffer without her by my side.

"Hey, onee-chan, why are you crying?" A little boy asked.

"Onee-chan's mom was-" I stopped. I was speaking in Japanese. And the boy was speaking Japanese too, but I can perfectly understand it. What in the world?

I looked up to see the boy. There was nothing but shock in my head.

The boy... is Mitsuhiko?

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" A little girl asked. I turned my head to look at the speaker and there she was. Little Ayumi-chan. On Ayumi's right was Haibara Ai. She was hiding behind a boy called Edogawa Conan.

"Slap me, please." I said in perfect Japanese. A chubby boy complied. Of course, the boy was Genta.

"Genta-kun, that's a bit rude." A middle-aged man asked. He was Agasa Hakase.

"Eh? But she asked me to." Genta whined.

The kids continued bickering except for Conan and Ai. They were watching me intently but I couldn't care less for now because I was busy wondering how the hell I got in the manga.

A lot of thoughts came into my mind. I'm in a damn manga. I'm in damn Detective Conan. I just met the damn characters. What in Hades is happening? Damn damn damn. This was beyond real.

Once I've given up thinking about how I appeared here (I assumed this was all a dream, and yes I adapted quickly because hey, it's just a dream right?), I tagged along Hakase's group. I wonder what chapter are we in now? Deep down, I'm excited for this because duh, my whole life I've been reading Detective Conan and I've currently reread it so I kind of remember every case.

"Hey Hakase, where are we going?" I asked the professor.

"We are going to ski.. umm," the professor hesitated.

"Oh, Shai- I meant Kageyama Hikari. I know it's a bit late but nice to meet you." I smiled at the group.

Why Kageyama Hikari? I've always like that name since I like Kageyama from Haikyuu and Hikari is from Hitachiin Hikaru.

"Nice to meet you too, Hikari-neechan!" Ayumi smiled brightly.

"I hope we all get along, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, Ayumi-chan, Ku-Conan-kun and Haibara-san." I said to the kids.

They looked so shocked, wondering how I knew their names, including Conan-kun. I knew he caught my mistake in saying "Kudou" instead of "Conan". That's nice since I intended it that way.

"Ne, Hikari-neechan, how did you know our names?" Conan-kun asked, in his child-like voice. Damn, he's good at this kid thing.

From a manga, I thought, but I kept it to myself and said, "A secret makes a woman, a woman." I winked at him. I didn't know it would do much damage to Haibara but she clutched Conan-kun's jacket tighter. Oh yeah, that was Vermouth's motto. No wonder why.

Taking in Conan-kun's suspicious glare, I laughed and said, "I overheard your arguments earlier and Hakase called you by your names when he told us that we have to get to the bus, and that's how I knew."

"Speaking of bus, have you got payment for the ticket, Hikari-san?" Hakase asked.

I stopped as a sudden realization entered my mind. I WAS BROKE! I don't have my wallet, I didn't have any clothes and I didn't have a home. Damn, how will I survive?

"Um, Hakase, the thing is.."

-*-*-*-*-*- "What?! You had your house burnt down to ashes and have nothing?" Hakase exclaimed.

I kind of made a story how a candle was left lit and caused the fire. I know, I know, who uses candles nowadays? I hope he's convinced by it.

I bit my lip and nodded. And then tears streamed down my face, "I also... lost my mother in that fire. I have nothing and no one now."

Well that part wasn't a lie.

Hakase patted my back awkwardly and said, "Okay, I'll take care of you for now. My house is pretty big and we're only the ones living there," he pointed at Haibara-san. "As long as it's okay with her then it's fine."

I looked at Haibara-san with expectant eyes, "I swear I'm not a bad person Haibara-san. I won't bother you.. I just need a place to stay."

I don't know what happened but Haibara-san loosened her still tight grip on Conan-kun's jacket and nodded hesitantly.

I walked towards her and hugged her. I felt her shoulders tense but it didn't matter, "Thank you, Haibara-san." I said softly.

Well one step closer to my favorite girl character.

I released her from my arms and smiled widely.

"So, where are we going again?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys~ here's the next chapter. Expect this to have a looot of chapters but to lessen them, I'll have to forward the events in the later parts~ also I will be doing my own ending (probably a few chapters after the Scarlet Arc) Rate and review. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

"We're going skiing?!" I shouted.

"Uh yes, I just said that." Hakase said.

"But look at this!" I exclaimed, pointing at my outfit, "I'm in no way prepared to ski."

I was wearing a white shirt with brown cargo short. I swear I'd be frozen before I could even ski.

"Nee-chan, I could let you borrow my spare jacket!" Ayumi-chan smiled.

"Thank you Ayumi-chan. I do hope it would fit me."

We stepped inside a bus and saw a lady sitting in the back chewing bubble gum. Wait, she looks familiar. I shrugged it off and sat two seats apart from her so I was sitting in front of Conan-kun and Haibara. The bus was still waiting for passengers when an old man boarded. Hang on, in a bus, familiar girl with gum, skiing...

This was the bus hijacking chapter! Damn this was my favorite one because of a certain character. As if on cue, a lady with an American voice spoke.

"Hello Cool kid!" Ah, it was Jodie-sensei. Right next to her should be Dr. Araide.

"Jodie-sensei! And Dr. Araide!" Conan exclaimed.

I smiled at them especially at Dr. Araide or should I say Vermouth. She was disguised as the doctor right now, so that's why Haibara-san is nervous more than ever.

Jodie-sensei caught my stare and asked in English, "Who's the girl smiling at me like a weirdo?"

Being an American citizen, I answered also in the same language, "Oh, I'm Kageyama Hikari. Conan-kun's acquaintance and currently staying at Agasa Hakase's house. Nice to meet you Jodie-sensei."

"Oh how do you know my name?" Sensei asked.

"The one you regard to as Cool Kid called you by that name," I smiled.

"Hmm.. interesting. Well pleasure to meet you," Sensei said, switching to Japanese before taking her seat.

As if they wanted to kill Haibara with the pressure, here comes Akai Shuichi. I saw Haibara in pain, as he passed by. Well, he was once part of the Organization with the codename, Rye. I held back a squeal when he took the seat next to me. Sitting next to my favorite character was surreal.

Then, a wonderful idea came into my head.

"Hello, Akai-san," I said to the dark-haired man.

I felt an incredible pressure as he glared at me. Wow, he's great, intimidating people with just a glare. That's the Silver Bullet #1 for you.

"Excuse me, who are you?" he said coldly.

"I'm Kageyama Hikari. Nice to meet you," I smiled at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. How did you know my name? Are you from CIA? FBI? Or maybe the Organization?" he pressed.

"Woah woah, slow down, I'm not an agent, I'm just-"

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT NOBODY MOVES! YOU CALLTHE STATION TELLING THEM THE SITUATION! TELL THEM THAT IF YOU DON'T RELEASE KUNIO YASHIMA, WE'LL KILL ONE HOSTAGE AN HOUR," I was interrupted by a shout.

Ah, it's starting. Two people with the ski gear held up a gun, pointing it at the passengers. On my peripheral view, I saw Conan-kun contacting Megure-keibu with their Detective Boys' badge.

"Conan-kun.." I whispered but it was too late. The hostager found him already and smacked him. I looked at the lady with the gum and shot darts out of my eyes.

"Conan-kun," I whispered again. He looked at me and I said, "Chewing a gum and blowing bubbles out of it sure makes it like you're not nervous at all huh?"

He looked confused for a second before shifting his eyes to the lady with the gum. In an instant, his infamous smirk appeared. I tried so hard to contain my feels.

"Kunio Yashima huh," I heard Akai-san said.

"Oh the member of a robbery group who attacked a jewelry store with a bomb? He's pretty dangerous but don't worry, he won't be released. All you have to do is get out of the bus immediately or you'll go kaboom!" I said while looking at the bombs they placed on the aisle. I also saw Jodie-sensei passing Conan-kun a lipstick. I smirked and thought, it's starting soon huh?

-*-*-*-*- "I-I must have hit the watch when the driver stopped the bus, the bomb is deactivated!" the lady said.

That damn lady, so careless! The passengers started running outside frantically. I saw Haibara-san sitting still with a peaceful smile in her face. Ah, I thought, she was planning to blow herself up.

I raced against the flow of people and arrived at Haibara-san's aisle with much difficulty. I saw her face painted with shock as I held my hand for her.

"Don't runaway Haibara-san. Don't look away from your destiny." I said, remembering Conan-kun's words.

I heard the start of the final ten second ticking of the bomb. I grabbed Haibara's hand and jumped out from the window. I protected Haibara-san's head when we landed. I received a few deep cuts due to the glass shards and a broken wrist from the fall. At least, we're still in one piece.

I smeared my blood onto Haibara-san's clothes and skin and whispered, "Never ever commit suicide. There are people who die when they don't even want to so don't waste your life for something so silly."

I lifted Haibara-san and said to Hakase, "Take her to the hospital! She's badly wounded. I'll go to the police station for questioning later so, after taking her to the hospital, go to your trip. I'll be fine. Plus, I think I saw my cousin here so I'll have someone." I lied but was relieved when they nodded and left. They sure were worried about Haibara-san.

I walked or more like dragged myself towards the officers. I received cuts from my arms and legs and with a broken wrist, I am slowly losing my consciousness. I couldn't quite understand how but I swear I saw a dark-haired man catch me when I fell and said, "You have a lot of explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

"You've been causing us trouble, brat." Gin smiled coldly at me.

I gasped. How the heck did they know me? Did Vermouth say something? I was pretty sure I didn't do aything noticeable for her to be suspicious of me.

"So you're from the other world huh?" Vodka muttered. "Aniki, what should we do? She knows about us."

Gin smirked and said, "What else?" he pointed his gun in my head and pulled the trigger.

I sat upright, panting and gasping for air. Damn, that was just a dream. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and breathed deeply. I looked around and started panicking again. Where was I? I slipped off the bed and started to walk around the room. I stopped when I saw someone staring at me.

That someone was wearing the exact same clothes I have and her arms and legs were bandaged. Her eyes were hazel brown, her hair was light brown, shoulder length. I reached to touch the girl looking at me, only to be stopped by a glass.

It was me. This was my reflection.

Damn, this is what the manga world did to me. My hair wasn't this short, it was elbow length, and it was blonde. My eyes were stormy gray and they weren't this big. In other words, I was beautiful in this world. Thank you, Aoyama Gosho.

"So, you're finally up?" a deep voice said.

I spun towards the direction of the voice and was shocked to see Akai Shuichi. He was the one who treated my wounds? He carried me all the way from the bus scene? Control your feels, Hikari, control them.

"A-Akai-san?" I stuttered.

"You shouldn't be walking just yet, you had a great fall back there. Be thankful your leg didn't break," he said.

"Yeah. Um, thank you. For treating my wounds," I bowed.

"Thanking me isn't enough. I need answers."

I started to open my mouth when my stomach grumbled. I lowered my head, feeling embarrassed.

I can imagine Akai-san smirking when he said, "But first, let's take care of your grumbling stomach."

"I heard from Jodie that you were her acquiantance's acquiantance?"

I nodded as I took a huge bite of a tuna sandwich. Damn, this stuff is good.

"But what I'm curious is, how did you know my name? We've never met before and you acted so familiar with me. And the way you predicted that the bus will explode. How did you do that?" he asked.

I swallowed the last bite of my meal and gulped down water before speaking, "Can I trust you, FBI Agent, Akai Shuichi-san?"

I saw his shoulder tensed, but he kept a poker face. I'm going to tell him the truth. If I can't trust him, who will I trust? Plus points, he's my favorite character and I know that he's good.

"I'm not from this world. In my world, you guys are a part of a manga. The FBI, the Organization, all of them, are in a story. And I happened to read every single volume of that manga. That's why I knew," I explained.

Akai-san looked confused and doubtful. Of course he's not going to believe me unless I tell him something convincing.

I took a deep breath and said, "You guys are battling an Organization with alcohol as codenames. You were once a part of the said organization and received a codename of Rye. You were in a relationship with Miyano Akemi but she died in the hands of Gin. Your co-agent Jodie Starling is an English teacher at Teitan High. You have-"

I was interrupted by Akai-kun, "Stop. I believe you now. Do forgive me, this is hard to take in."

"I lost my mother in a car accident and now I have nowhere to go. I don't have money or anyone in this world and to be very honest," I bit my lip and continued, "I am scared."

Well, that was true, I'm scared. How was I going to survive this world without anything?

I felt tears stream down my face again. Damn, why am I such a crybaby today? I furiously wiped my tears away.

I heard Akai-san sighed and said, "Fine. I'll take you in my care."

I looked at him, surprised, "But, um, I kind of told Agasa Hakase that I'll be staying at their house," I said awkwardly.

"Oh," he said. "Okay."

I felt a smile creeping onto my face when I saw something flash in his eyes. Was that hurt? Maybe he wasn't used to rejection.

"But then again," I grinned, "I could tell them I found my father and I would be staying in his house."

Akai-san groaned, "I'm too young to have a child."

"Okay then, my brother?" I asked.

He shook his head, "We have different surnames, you know. How about being your cousin?"

I remembered saying to Hakase that I found my cousin on the bus incident. That'll make my story plausible.

I smiled and said, "Cousin it is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys~ What's up? Have you been enjoying this fanfic? If you are, then great! If you aren't, gomenasai TT_TT I'll work harder~ Rate and review please. Arigatou gozaimasu~**

"Tadaima," I heard Shuu-nii's voice.

"Oh, welcome home Shuu-nii!" I smiled, "Let me just finish this dish."

Yes, it escalated from Akai-san to Shuu-nii. Well, he was the one who suggested we act familiar and cousin-like even when we're alone so it'll seem normal when we're with others.

And yes, I can cook. I just didn't like cooking back in our world because it's too bothersome. I did ace our cooking subject in my school.

I served my homemade dish to Shuu-nii. It was burger steak with mushroom gravy. Shuu-nii seemed to be hesitant in taking a bite.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on, I didn't poison it. You're my favorite character, after all."

"Your favorite character huh?" he muttered as he tasted my dish. He seemed pleased about something. Damn, my cooking skills must be something.

"Yeah, also Conan, Kaito, Heiji and others," I laughed. "So how was it?"

"It's good. Finally, something home-made," he said softly.

I mentally patted myself on the back, "Well I did ace my cooking class in school-," I stopped abruptly.

Shuu-nii seemed to notice this and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Eto.. What about school?" I bit my lip.

Shuu-nii furrowed his eyebrows, "What about it?"

"Don't I need to attend to a High School or something?" I asked.

He seemed to think about it and said, "You're right. You do need to attend somewhere. No matter, I'll take care of your application form. I'm your guardian after all."

I don't know why but I was really grateful for his action. I had always been doing things alone since I can't bother my mom with my business. It felt nice to have someone take care of me.

I hugged Shuu-nii tightly and thanked him. I felt his shoulder tense, seriously why do people tense up when I hug them? But later on he returned the hug.

I broke the hug and ran upstairs. I opened my phone and dialed Conan-kun's number. If you're wondering why I got his number, I asked Shuu-nii to ask Jodie-sensei for his number.

"Hello?" I heard Conan-kun's voice.

"Kudou Shinichi, come to xxx park on 8 o'clock. I have some very important things to discuss to you," I said and hanged up immediately.

I giggled like a little girl and rolled around in my bed. It was all fun and exciting! I was too busy absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Shuu-nii looking at the gap of the door and chuckled as he closed it completely.

I ran towards the said park to meet Conan-kun, or should I say Shinichi-kun. I hid first behind a tree, observing an eight year-old kid fumbling his thoughts in his head. I tiptoed towards him and put my hands on his eyes.

"Guess who!" I exclaimed.

He took my hands off and looked at me, "H-Hikari-neechan? What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I did call you here to meet me," I smirked, enjoying the sudden change in his reaction.

"You.. who are you?"

So there. I told him everything I told Shuu-nii before. He seemed to believe me but I know he still doesn't trust me. Well, who would, after saying something like, "Hey, I know your secrets and all. Should I tell other people?"

I sat in one of the benches and said, "I know it's hard to take in, but all I'm asking you is to trust me. I wouldn't do anything bad to hurt you."

I looked at him, trying to figure out his thoughts but failed. I sighed, this is getting harder and harder.

"Well," I said, "how about I give you a day to think and digest all this, while I hit the sack and unfortunately, go to school?" I stood up and stretched my arms.

Yep, I'm going to school tomorrow, apparently. Shuu-nii e-mailed the school administrator almost immediately after our conversation. School starts tomorrow. And I'm not mentally prepared yet. Way to go, Shuu-nii.

The boy nodded and started to walk away. I looked at his back and sighed. I don't want my second favorite character to hate me. I spun around, and walked on the opposite side of where he's going.

Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyya guys! Thank you for reviewing and following this story! The updates might be a bit slow since I'm working on a new fanfic about Ouran haha plus midterms ugh. do enjoy this long one haha. Arigatou gozaimasu~**

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks now ever since I've been transported to the Detective Conan world. I've solved a lot of cases with the Detective Boys, well, not really solved but I just gave lots of hints especially towards Conan-kun.<p>

Speaking of Conan-kun, seeing that I didn't emit a murderous aura, and Haibara-san seemed to have told him about me saving her, he had finally trusted me. He gave me his thoughts about the organization and I told him the things I know.

But of course, I'll be pretty careful not to mess the storyline.

And somehow, I'm kinda friends with Haibara-san now, you know, with me saving her life and all.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the caller. It was Ran.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Hikari, would you do me a favor?" Ran said.

"Sure, anything," I said.

Looking back at few weeks ago, when I first transferred to Teitan High, Ran was the one who first talked to me. She was so kind that it was hard to not be friends with her.

Of course it was the opposite with Sonoko. We argued a lot, but only about petty things. When it comes to serious stuff, she was also on my side.

What made us really close to each other is when they found me crying at the back of the school. I remembered my mom back then and just turned emotional. They tried to cheer me up by cracking jokes and being funny, then it ended on giving comfort. Since then, we were closer than ever.

"Well, my dad's been invited to an off-season Halloween party and I was wondering if you could come here to help us fix dad," she said.

Ah, it's this chapter already? Where Ai was abducted by Vermouth. I will certainly not miss this.

"Of course. I'll be there in ten."

I hanged up and immediately texted Conan-kun. I knew his plan about the event already.

"Whatever you're thinking of, do it. - Hikari"

* * *

><p>"Aah, I'm tired," Ran sighed.<p>

"Me too! Who knew we had to fix Sonoko too, and she was damn picky about her make-up," I shook my head.

We were just sending Mouri-san and Sonoko out and when Ran said, "Hey, do you want to accompany me to Shinichi's house? I've figured I haven't clean it for a while now, and since I've got nothing to do-"

"You want to check if he had gotten an invitation too huh? No need for excuses," I laughed, "let's go."

As soon as we arrived to the Kudou mansion, Ran started to go through Shinichi's mails. Alas, she found nothing but bills.

We were about to head back when I spotted Jodie-sensei's car. I pulled Ran back inside the mansion and waited until I heard the car engine stopped.

"Listen," I whispered to her, "don't follow me okay? After you hear the car go, wait for five more minutes before going out. Stay at your house, and don't go away. Understood?"

"B-but," she protested.

"Understood?" I repeated in a harder tone. She seemed to got the message and nodded.

"If you're not back within an hour, I'll call the police."

I nodded and hugged her, who know what might happen to me during the car chase. I released myself from the hug and slipped quietly inside Jodie-sensei's trunk.

After a few minutes, I heard the engines roar and we started moving.  
>There were quite bumps and turns and finally an abrupt stop. I cursed at myself as I hit my head in the car.<p>

Oh yeah, fun fact, Shuu-nii didn't know anything about this and since he will be involved later on, I figured that if I'm not gonna die here, I sure will die when he sees me.

I stayed inside the trunk as I listened in their conversation. Haibara-san, or should I say Conan-kun in Haibara-san's image was with Jodie-sensei when they were followed by Dr. Araide, or a disguised Vermouth.

I knew Vermouth killed Sensei's parents but what I don't know is how she doesn't age. I listened for more information when I heard gunshots. And then a thud in the car.

Damn, Jodie-sensei must have been hit.

"Haibara, get away from he-!" Conan-kun said.

Damn damn, this was where Haibara-san followed Conan-kun by using the reserve tracking glasses. And she was about to be shot!

Without thinking twice, I kicked the trunk hard and jumped to receive the bullet instead of it piercing through Haibara-san's body. Thank goodness the bullet grazed into my arms only but I was still bleeding.

I panted as I stood up and spread my arms in front Haibara-san. There was no way I'd let her get hit. Vermouth fired and fired as I dodged some (thank you adrenaline rush) but my left shoulder and right arm were shot. I still held my stance in front of Haibara-san.

Vermouth was about to shoot me again when Jodie-san fired her own gun at her. This made her look away from us.

I heard footsteps towards us. Damn, is it over now? I felt my shoulder and both arms hurt from being shot but I still kept my protective position. I'm close to losing consciousness due to blood loss.

Vermouth laughed and said, "Now Calvados, with your favorite remington, shoot that little kitten from the FBI and finish her."

"So his name is Calvados huh?" a deep voice said, "With a shotgun, rifle and three pistols, I thought he was a gun dealer from somewhere."

Shoot. Now I'm dead.

"A-Akai Shuichi?" Vermouth exclaimed.

"Shuu!" Jodie-sensei sounded relieved.

"Shuu-nii," I said weakly.

He looked behind Vermouth and gave me an angry glare. I wasn't in a good condition to look at right now. Sweat drippind from my forehead, cuts in my face, and bullet wounds from my upper body.

The next things were a blur, Shuu-nii shot Vermouth but she was wearing a bulletproof vest. She grabbed Conan-kun and drove Jodie-sensei's car, shooting the gas tank of the car behind us.

The car behind us.

I widened my eyes and picked up a stunned Haibara. I jumped in a nick of time, before the car exploded.

Shuu-nii said that he didn't want to deal with Vermouth anymore and left it to the Japan Police Force, which Ran called a few minutes ago. I gave Haibara-san to Jodie-sensei and went to Shuu-nii

"Shuu-nii," I said, while looking down.

"What on earth were you doing in the middle of a very dangerous business?" I can hear him trying to control his voice.

"Um, you see, I kind of knew this would happen and my friend was the one who went and got hurt so,"

"So instead you replaced her and got yourself shot," he finished.

I fiddled my fingers, not daring to look up and meet Shuu-nii's gaze. I felt his hand on my chin, gently lifting my head so he can see my face.

"A few cuts on the cheeks, left shoulder and right arm were shot, a bullet wound on the left arm. You should've gotten hurt more," he said sarcastically.

Then his eyes changed into one with concern and spoke, "I know you think you're invincible since you know everything, but please be considerate for those who are concerned for you. Can you imagine how I felt when I saw Vermouth shot you? You should thank me I didn't finish her."

"Yeah," I said weakly, "Or that would have messed up the storyline."

Shuu-nii shook his head and carried me on his back, "I'll clean your wounds in the house. Get a good sleep and prepare yourself for you are grounded for the rest of the weekend."

I laced my arms on Shuu-nii's neck and nodded. I was too tired to argue right now and all I wanted was rest. I snuggled my head into his neck and drifted to Dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?! You were in a middle of a kidnapping case?" Sonoko shouted.

"Be quiet," I groaned, "this is a hospital. You don't want to disturb patients with your irritating voice."

Sonoko shot me a glare.

Shuu-nii carried me to the hospital when I wasn't waking up even though he shook me. A nurse said that he was panicking and shouted at her to give me emergency treatment. Damn I should have seen that, only once in a blue moon will you see Akai Shuichi losing his composure.

"Yes, yes, I was in the middle of a kidnapping case, but no worries, it's all better now," I gave them a smile.

Ran pinched my cheeks and said, "Better? Have you seen yourself? You look like a mummy because of these bandages."

"Shish shesht go (Please let go)," I whined.

"Anyway," I continued as I rubbed my cheeks, "Shouldn't you visit Jodie-sensei too? She was also hurt right?"

"You're right!" Sonoko gasped, "We also have a lot of things to ask her."

Sonoko grabbed Ran's arm and ran towards the door.

I chuckled as Ran complained about her arm hurting. I was about to lay down again when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hikari-neechan, are you okay?"

"Nee-chan, I baked you some cookies to make you feel better."

"You're like a superhero now! Like Kamen Yaiba!"

Ah, my favorite kids are here.

"I'm better now, Mitsuhiko-kun, thank you for this cookies, Ayumi-chan, and Kamen Yaiba is still better Genta-kun." I smiled at them.

"Oi, oi," Conan-kun said, "Don't bother Nee-chan that much, she needs rest."

"No, no. It's fine," I said, "By the way, Haibara-san, are you okay? Did you get treated already?"

"I'm fine, Hikari-neechan," she said quietly, "thank you for saving me."

I grinned and said, "You're welcome!"

Just then, a dark-haired man entered the room and said, "Visiting period is over. Please let her have some rest."

The kids whined but they complied anyway. They gave their goodbyes and left. I saw Conan-kun eyeing Shuu-nii before leaving.

Shuu-nii closed the door and walked towards me.

He sighed, "You should have rested for a whole day."

"I'm fine already," I said quietly.

Shuu-nii was wearing his usual poker face and when I remembered what happened with the nurse, I snorted.

"Would you mind sharing the thing you find amusing?" he said.

"Well," I snorted again but it turned to a chuckle, "a nurse said that you shouted at her to give me emergency care."

He averted his gaze and coughed.

"That's nonsense, I didn't do that," he muttered.

I smirked and made a shoo-ing action at him, "I need to sleep."

Instead of walking out, he pulled a chair and sat beside the hospital bed.

"One time I lost my sight on you, you were off to get shot. I won't let you get out of my sight again," he said casually.

I turned to face the opposite side of him, I wouldn't want him to see my blushing face.

'Stupid Akai Shuichi,' I thought. 'Saying that as if it was nothing."

* * *

><p>"One time I lost my sight on you, you were off to get shot. I won't let you get out of my sight again," he said casually.<p>

He saw his fake cousin turned around so that her back was facing him. Only then he realized what he said, and for him, it sounded a bit cheesy. He had this faint blush on his cheek but was gone after a second.

He rested his eyes until he fell asleep on the chair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Do enjoy this chapter~ arigatou gozaimasu!**

* * *

><p>"Ran! Sonoko!" I shouted.<p>

I was running towards the gate to catch up with my friends. I woke up late today, usually Shuu-nii wakes me up, but apparently he left early.

"Geez, don't touch me, you're so sweaty!" Sonoko complained.

Being the good friend I was, I hugged her tightly and said in a childish voice, "Why? You don't love me?

Sonoko shrieked and pushed me away. Then she complained about her smelling like a rag and how her arms were so sticky. I chuckled at her sight while Ran just sighed.

"You guys act like children," she said.

"Don't compare me with this girl!" Both Sonoko and I said.

Classes now ended and we were on our way to go home. I had to go home early so I could finish that Math homework and cook for dinner. I changed my plans when I saw Conan-kun with the rest of the Detective Boys on the other side of the road.

"I have to do something else first," I said, "See you tomorrow!" I waved at them and jogged towards Conan-kun's direction.

"Heyya kiddos!" I greeted them cheerfully.

"Konnichiwa, Hikari-neesan/Nee-chan!" The kids responded, returning the same energy I gave them.

Except for Genta-kun who was clutching his stomach painfully.

"What's wrong, Genta-kun?" I asked him, full of concern.

"I.. ate something bad so my stomach hurts," Genta-kun said, with difficulty.

"That's why we were going to a clinic to have him checked," Mitsuhiko-kun said.

"Can you still walk? Do you want me to carry you on my back?"

"You probably don't want to, nee-chan," a certain boy wearing eyeglasses said, "unless you want to hurt your back and arms."

I put my tongue out in a childish manner and said, "I'm quite strong you know."

"Yes," he muttered so quietly I didn't hear him, "Yes you are."

I went down on my knees so Genta-kun could get on my back. When he put his arms around my neck, I stood up. Yep, he was damn heavy.

"Are you okay, nee-chan?" Ayumi-chan asked. Well their concern shifted from Genta-kun to me, seeing that there was already beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

"Yeah," I breathed, "Just lead the way to the clinic."

We reached the clinic in ten minutes. It was a room with two divisions, one is for the waiting space and the other was for the consultation space. I put Genta-kun down in a sofa in the waiting space, and knocked on the slightly open sliding door that divides the room.

No one answered. That's weird, I thought. Clearly the sign said, open, so why was no one here? I knocked again and waited for a response.

"Seems like no one's here, Genta-kun," I sighed.

Genta-kun scrunched up his face into an emotion I couldn't fathom. He jumped abruptly from the sofa screaming, "Bathroom!"

He opened the sliding door without permission, and went towards the bathroom that is located on the corner of the consultation room.

"Hey Genta-kun, you shouldn't just barge in-" I followed him inside. I was stopped by the sight of a trembling Genta-kun.

"C-c-cor-" he stuttered.

"What are you saying Genta-kun?" I furrowed my brows.

"Corpse!" he screamed, terrified.

Conan-kun heard his scream and rushed towards the boys location. He opened the bathroom door again (was opened by Genta-kun earlier) and the next thing I heard was an ear-splitting scream from Ayumi-chan and Haibara-san.

"Call the police!" Conan-kun urgently said.

I fumbled with the handle of the phone before grasping it correctly. I dialed the Japanese Police Force number and told them what happened.

I was completely out of it while explaining to them. Only one thought comes into my mind, this wasn't in the manga. It was new. And I was stuck in it.

I will have to solve a never-before seen case. Without any hints.


	9. Chapter 9

To say I was freaked out by the corpse was an understatement.

Surely by now, I would have gotten used to corpses everywhere. When hanging out with the case-magnet, one was expected to stumble into a dead body every week.

But this one, I felt it was different.

Aside from the fact that I haven't read this scenario in the manga, there was something weird about the corpse.

And when I say weird, I mean the 'there-are-huge-cuts-on-his-back' kind of weird.

The police studied the scene, a man with his throat slit and the scar was unusual for them. From the slit on his throat, one could tell that he was already dead, so why bother slicing his back?

"It's a snake," I gasped with realization.

Those weren't random cuts on his back. It was a snake.

"A snake?" Megure-keibu asked.

Conan nodded, "They may have left their mark on his back after he died. Maybe to let his relatives or friends know who killed him. I'm sure this is a work of a syndicate group. A good one, considering they kept it clean. No fingerprints, not even footprints," Conan gritted his teeth.

Like the Black Organization, I thought.

"Hey Conan," I whispered. "Do you think maybe this is their work?"

Conan shook his head. "They wouldn't leave a mark anywhere to show they did it."

"If that is the case," Megure-keibu pulled his hat. "Then this is no longer in our division."

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?" This is a murder case, isn't it?"

There was a grim look on Megure-keibu's face when he spoke. "Seeing as how the scars on his back form, as you have said, a snake, then we already know who the suspect, or rather, the suspects are."

Conan and the gang looked as confused as I was. Even Haibara was mirroring our expressions.

I was about to ask about the suspect when Takagi-san turned to us sharply. "Listen, this is a top secret information so I want you to forget you ever saw this. Getting involved with the Anaconda Organization would mean death, even for kids like you."

"Anaconda Organization?" I asked aloud.

Megure-keibu whacked Takagi-san's head for his slip-up. "Anyway," he said with a grim face. "It's best for you kids to go home now and forget what this guy said."

There was tension in the air when we looked at each other.

"Suddenly, my stomach doesn't hurt at all," Genta said, breaking the silence.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hey Conan," I asked. "Do you know anything about the Anaconda Organization?"

Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi already went home while Conan, Haibara and I were on the way to the Detective Agency.

"No, I don't," he said. "It's my first time hearing it."

"Me too," Haibara added. "I've never heard of it when I was still in the Black Org. Maybe it's a new syndicate group."

I sighed, "Oh well, we don't have to get involved with them. You already have your hands full with just one organization." I winked at Conan.

Conan sighed, "So true."

**Hey guys! So I'm back. I honestly was going to abandon this but thanks to one reviewer, , I have decided to continue this hehe. I may edit the first chapters, because Akai was OOC ;-; I'm sorry. But expect slow updates :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating. You know, I was a bit hesitant in updating because I wanted to edit some parts of my story. I did take out the part when Akai kissed Hikari on the forehead because it was too OOC and too fast lol. Anyway, this is a filler chapter, before going to a new arc. I hope you like this. **

**P.S. I changed my writing style in this one. Comment on what you think is better :)**

**P.P.S. Review please! Reviews fuels my energy to update :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sunlight's intense gaze was enough to soil Hikari's mood. Addition to that, the pile of books sitting on her desk soiled her mood even more.<p>

Even though it's summer, and she should have been up and exploring beaches, or hanging out with friends, she was stuck doing her homework.

Summer homework.

Back home, Hikari never had summer homeworks before. She always spend her summer with her daily routine; eat, watch anime, read manga, eat and then sleep. She never really went to beaches because she didn't have too many friends to hang out with, but it was her dream to spend her summer like one of those episodes in an anime where they go to beaches, and eat watermelon and play in the water.

So Hikari had really high hopes for her summer, now that she's in the Conan-verse. But she was downright disappointed.

"What are you doing?" Akai, her fake cousin peeked inside her room.

"Homework," Hikari grumbled.

Akai was silent. He thought girls around her age would go out and enjoy their summer and then cram their work on the last day.

"... shouldn't you be out and spend time with your friends?"

"If you haven't noticed, a huge stack of books is sitting in front of my face," she snapped.

Hikari didn't mean to, but the heat and the crushed summer dream made her angry.

Akai stepped into her room and forcefully snatched the book that Hikari was working on.

"Hey! Give that back! I still haven't finished number 12!"

"You know," Akai said. "When I was in high school, I never did my summer homeworks."

Hikari snorted. "From a meticulous freak like you? I doubt it."

Akai glared at her comment but continued. "I spent a lot of time with my friends during the summer since it's the only time I got to have fun. I created a lot of memories with them."

"Where are those friends now? I haven't seen any of them. Are you sure you're not making things up just to get me out of the house?" Hikari joked.

"They're dead."

The playful mood turned serious. "In my line of work, you should always expect the worst. People could die in every mission, even if they were most prepared. One minute, you're chatting with your friend and talking about good times, and the other you're holding their bloody hand."

Hikari gulped. She never expected this kind of conversation with him.

"So that's why," Akai continued. "You should make as many memories with your friends. You never know when they would be gone. At least you'll have something to remember them by."

Hikari was stunned. She then thought of how Akai was feeling, always prepared to lose his friends every now and then. Only to live in his memories.

Hikari sighed. She snatched her book from his hands and closed it.

"Shuu-nii," she smiled widely. "I'll be late today, I'm going to hang out with Ran and Sonoko."

A tiny smile graced his lips, though unnoticable. "Have fun."

* * *

><p>"Ran!" Hikari called.<p>

Ran Mouri, her high school friend and classmate, waved at her. "Hikari."

"Why is she here?" Sonoko sneered jokingly.

Hikari glared playfully at her, "Because she invited me to go to the mall with her."

Sonoko then smiled at her. "You know, it's your time to treat us to ice cream!"

Hikari groaned. Ran, Sonoko and her had an agreement that every time they go to a mall, one would treat them ice cream. Hikari forgot that it was her turn now.

Ran's phone rang. "Hello?" she said.

"You're going to the beach with Hakase and the gang?"

Hikari felt jealous. "I've never been to a beach with my friends before," she whispered.

Ran looked at her friend who was unaware that her silent comment was heard. "Conan?" Ran said. "Can we come with you?"

On the other line, Conan was surprised. "Eh? Why?"

"Hikari had never been on a beach so I wanted to go with her," Ran quietly spoke to her phone.

Hikari saw Ran's expression brighten before hanging up the phone. She felt embarrased when Ran looked at her from head to foot.

"Fortunately, you're the same size as me! Let's go!" Ran pulled at Hikari's hand.

"Eh?" Sonoko said. "I thought we were going to the mall?"

Ran smiled. "Change of plans! We're going to the beach!"

* * *

><p>Hikari didn't know what just happened. They were just talking about getting ice cream at the mall when she was suddenly shoved into a van, wearing a plain white shirt and beach shorts. Underneath her clothes was a bikini.<p>

"Conan-kun?" Hikari saw the Detective Boys in the van.

"Nee-chan! I'm glad you joined us!" Ayumi cheerfully said.

Hikari looked at Ran, who was smiling widely at her.

"I heard that you haven't been to a beach before so I asked Conan if we could come with them. Thankfully, Hakase said yes."

Hikari blushed. "Thank you, doing this for my sake."

Sonoko slapped her shoulders. "Don't be sappy! We didn't do this for your sake, we also wanted to cool off!"

Ran laughed. "Beach, here we come!"

Hikari was smiling all throughout the ride.

* * *

><p>The beach was amazing. The water was clear and the breeze was cool. Hikari could already tell that she would have fun.<p>

She was shocked when Ran and Sonoko took of their clothes, leaving them with only in their bikini. They were so confident about their body that Hikari felt a little inferior. Her body was not like theirs, nor it is a bikini type body. She was just normal.

"Nee-chan, aren't you going to swim?" Ayumi held out her hand.

She hesitantly took of her shirt but left her shorts on her. She took Ayumi's hand and they played in the water. Hours went by, and Hikari felt that this was the best day of her life. She played with the Detective Boys, smashed the watermelon on Genta's head and shared it with her friends.

When they were on their way home, Hikari's phone rang. She answered it quickly, to avoid waking Ran and the others up.

"Hello?"

"Did you have fun?" Akai asked.

"I did," she smiled while telling him all about her day.

"You wore a bikini?" she can hear Akai's slightly surprised voice.

"Why are you asking that, pervert!"

He chuckled. "So are there any boys who I would have to snipe?"

"Don't be silly. Genta and Mitsuhiko already scared the ones who tried to come near us," Hikari laughed.

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up.

"Hey," Hikari heard Ran spoke. "Do you want to sleep over at our house?"

"Can I?" she asked shyly.

Ran nodded.

"I would love to," Hikari smiled.

* * *

><p>Akai was waiting for her cousin to come home when he heard his phone beeped.<p>

'I'm staying at Ran's home for tonight. You can heat up dinner on the microwave. See you tomorrow! - Hikari'

Akai closed his phone quietly and turned off the light. He would spend the night alone again, he thought.

But this time, it didn't bother him that much, knowing that Hikari, the girl he was slowly starting to care for, was having fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Summer had ended and now it was time for Hikari to get up and start her first day in school.

Except the said girl was still deep in her slumber and there were no signs of her waking up. The alarm had stopped ringing after ten minutes of blaring loudly and amazingly Hikari hadn't budged once.

Akai had passed by Hikari's room and saw the neatly stacked summer homework beside her desk. 'She must have finished it all last night' he thought.

Akai held back a snort. He knew he told Hikari that she should go out and enjoy summer. But it seems that she really did enjoy it, forgetting the pile of works waiting to be done.

He was amazed though, at how fast the girl had finished her school work in just a matter of hours. He let the girl sleep soundly to recover the hours lost for cramming her homework.

After all, it would be fun to see her reactions when she finally wakes up and realize that she was utterly late.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Damn you Shuu-nii! Why didn't you wake me up?" Hikari scowled at the said man while hurriedly putting on her socks. She didn't even bother combing her hair and just tied it to a bun. With her visible eye bags and messy hair, one would think that she's already in her exam week, instead of her first day.

"I was unaware that I had to do such a thing when you've already set an alarm," Akai responded with a hint of amusement in his voice while watching his fake cousin moving in a rush.

"It was that alarm's fault for not being loud enough," she grumbled. "And you should have been the nice cousin you should be and wake me up," she glared accusingly at him.

Not really having an appetite, Hikari just grabbed a piece of toast and started to head out.

"Have fun at your first day," Akai said sarcastically.

Hikari groaned.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

In every shoujo manga that Hikari read, when one had been running late for school, it was compulsory that the main character would have a toast in her mouth, constantly checking the time and therefore having a lack of awareness in her surrounding, causing her to bump to an unbelievably attractive male character.

Who would have thought that the exact thing would happen to Hikari, and she wasn't even in a shoujo manga.

"Ow!" the boy exclaimed when he was thrown to the ground due to the sudden collision.

Hikari thought the scene would go exactly as if it was like they're in a shoujo manga, the boy would be the perfect gentleman Hikari had fell in love with blah blah.

"Watch where you're going, old hag!" the boy stood up and brushed the dirt off his uniform.

Flustered at the boy's lack of manner (and slightly disappointed by his reaction), Hikari had a hard time trying to come up with a retort that would be hurtful enough so she settled with a glare.

Hikari stood up and straightened her skirt. Since she was horribly late, she didn't bother sparing the rude boy a glare and ran to her school.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Where were you? I didn't see you at the opening ceremony!" Sonoko said to her friend.

"Sorry! I woke up late today because I crammed all my homework in one night and then there was this boy who I bumped on the way and he was so irritating!" Hikari rambled.

"Ooh was he a cute one?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Did you not hear the part where I said he was irritating?"

"I did, but that doesn't describe his appearance."

Hikari was about to reply when their teacher came.

"Hai, hai! Everyone please settle down. Today, we have a new student!"

All of Hikari's classmates, including Sonoko and Ran, looked excited at the thought of a new friend. Only Hikari paled and wished that God, whoever He was in this world, wouldn't play a sick joke on her and make that arrogant boy her new classmate. Just like in any cliché romance manga.

_Relax_, she thought. _You're not even sure that the boy lives in this area, much more that he decided to transfer to this school. I mean, what are the odds?_

"Tsubaki-kun, please come inside."

A boy with a pale complexion and black eyes that seemed to see through you entered. His brown hair was a little bit messy but it was obvious that it was well-combed before. He was wearing a polite smile and an aura of professionalism. Sonoko's eyes turned to hearts when she saw the new kid.

"Good morning. I am Fukunaga Tsubaki. It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Tsubaki bowed a 90 degree bow. The girls in the class swooned at his polite actions.

Hikari, still in her silent monologue, didn't notice that Tsubaki had entered.

Ran nudged Hikari from her side. When she looked at her, Ran cocked her head to the front, pointing to the transfer student.

Hikari gasped. _Oh God, someone was playing a cruel joke on me._

"Oh ho," Sonoko said loudly. "Are you that mesmerized to Tsubaki-kun?"

"You!" Hikari shouted, ignoring Sonoko's words. "Why are you here?"

Tsubaki, unnerved by Hikari's actions, smiled. "Do I know you?"

"You bumped into me a while ago. You called me an old hag and didn't even apologize!"

Tsubaki again, smiled. "I'm sorry, I cannot remember. I don't pay attention to things involving.. unimportant people. And with your.. condition right now," he gestured to Hikari's messy hair and her eyes that had lacked sleep. "You couldn't blame anyone for mistaking you for an old hag."

Hikari was dumbfounded. She was pretty sure he was the arrogant guy earlier who acted all jerk-y, but now he was acting all polite and professional.

_Wait_, Hikari thought. _Did he just call me unimportant? And he called me an old hag twice this day now!_

Hikari glared at him. The class was looking back and forth to the new rivals. They were feeling the tension that she and Tsubaki were giving off. Hikari was pissed off by that polite face he was making and she badly wanted to rip that fake smile off his face.

"Hikari-san!" their teacher said. "You shouldn't be like that to your new classmate. Sit down."

Hikari, not realizing that she was standing the whole time, sat down with her face red, from embarrassment and anger.

"Now," their teacher looked around the room. "Oh, turns out the only vacant seat in this room is behind Hikari-san's, so sit there and try to get along with her, all right Tsubaki-kun?"

_Gee, what are the odds, _she thought bitterly.

Hikari continued glaring at the boy who didn't seem to be slightly bothered by her.

When he sat down, he leaned towards Hikari and whispered, "I hope we get along, obaa-chan."

Hikari had found herself plotting the boy's murder all throughout the period.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hey guys! I decided to change my way of writing, I hope you don't mind! And so sorry for slow updates, I'm still trying to figure out what to write next so the readers would still want to read my story. I hope you don't mind me adding another OC but trust me, Tsubaki will make the plot interesting.**

**Hikari: What? He'll be in the story for a long time?**

**Author: Uhh... yes.**

**Tsubaki: Why? Afraid that people would like me better than you, obaa-chan?**

**Hikari: *growls***

**Author: *smiles nervously* uhh see you guys next time!**


End file.
